The invention concerns a clasp with protruding element for jewellery items, such as bracelets, straps, necklaces and alike, particularly suitable for application on watch bracelets. It is known that to wear watches on the wrist bracelets and straps made of gold and other precious alloys are used, the ends of which are reciprocally connected by means of appropriate clasps.
The clasps that are applied to said bracelets or straps must ensure proper fastening, but above all they must ensure easy opening and clasping, considering that the person carrying out these operations can use one hand only.
The clasp object of the present invention aims at achieving these purposes.